Super Smash Bros Online
by Imploder
Summary: Mewthree is looking for someone to fight, but is anyone out there as good as him?


Super Smash Bros. Online

Chapter 1: Mewthree Wants A Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Nintendo Characters. All rights belong to Nintendo.

User Mewthree was in his server brushing up on his skills with a sandbag he hit it from the left and then hit it into the air, then he did kicked it left and gave it a smash attack off the stage. He was playing as mewtwo the reason he got into Super Smash Bros. Online, was because of the fact when he threw a pokeball, he would always get mew, or a legendary. So he was famous and most smash players knew him, he also teaches newbies how to play, then they can beat anyone, except him. He was tired of training for today; he was given the roll of moderator not long ago, so he could do what he wanted with players, within reason. You have a rank marked by the colour of your character, red is admin, white is moderator, blue is new to the game, green is 1 up from new, and black is 1 up from green. There is also a white if you are great at the game, but you will be marked with a – sign.

A new person dropped into the server, he was the colour blue, his character was falco, Mewthree turned around and said: "What are you doing here?" He paused for a second, "Have you come to learn how to earn your green colour?"  
"No, I have come to beat you..." The User said. Mewthree laughed into his microphone. Then he asked what the newbie's username was.  
"Eagl3" He replied.  
"You won't beat me, go on try and hit me!" Mewthree shouted as Eagl3 went running towards him.  
Eagl3 attacked but Mewthree dodged, then he grabbed Eagl3 and sent him off the stage, he used his recovery move and just made it to the stage. He charged again and attacked with his Side-B, Mewthree then used his teleport and Eagl3 couldn't find him, until he struck him with a shadow ball at full blast. Eagl3 went flying off the stage, Eagl3 disconnected and left Mewthree on his own. Eagl3 got Falco as a character; he didn't know how to use him.

Mewthree wondered if there was anyone that could beat him, or even give him a challenge. He went to different servers but beat everyone in it, until he came across the one. The Stage was Final Destination a choice made for many servers, although there was only one person in it, hitting a sandbag and was also a white, although he wasn't a moderator, Mewthree challenged him to a 3 stock duel. He accepted, his character was Roy, and his username was Swordmaster64. They decided to have no items. Swordmaster64 started an attack, but then he dodged back after Mewthree tried a grab, he didn't fall for that. Swordmaster64 then jumped towards Mewthree but dodged in mid air after Mewthree used an up attack, he then stuck Mewthree with a few sword swipes, then used his side-b, Mewthree got up and used teleport behind Swordmaster64, he then got him with a shadow 

ball. Then he got him with another more powered one while he was in mid-air. Swordmaster64 quickly did a mid air dodge for the third one. He then used his recovery move to get back onto the stage although he could have just jumped. They were evenly matched. Mewthree managed to grab Swordmaster64, and throw him off the stage he then jumped off and slammed him down in mid-air. It was now Mewthree 3, Swordmaster64 2. While Mewthree was doing his taunt, Swordmaster64 quickly struck Mewthree and hit him off the stage, then did the same thing Mewthree did to him.

2-2, at least someone can KO Mewthree, he took this guy seriously now, His urge to win was building up in him, he didn't want to lose. Before you know it Swordmaster64 KO him again, he kept telling himself he couldn't lose this battle, and then he thought about what he taught his 'learners' Learn from your mistakes, then it hit him, he copies what you do, before when he Ko'd him he used his B, just like the shadow ball, and the same way he KO'd him before! Then it hit him, He charged up his shadow ball, and then used his shield to keep it. Swordmaster64 struck, Mewthree dodged then hit him with the shadow ball, then he went close to Swordmaster64 as he charged up his B. Just as Mewthree suspected. He went close and used a counter, Swordmaster64 took damage, then Mewthree got him with a grab. Then threw him off the stage, the recovery move was not enough.

1-1, It's the final straw. It was all down to who could KO the other person first, luckily Mewthree took no damage during the last KO. So it's all even, Swordmaster64 was cocky, he thought he was too good before, but now he realises what he up against. Suddenly another player appeared on the stage. It was Eagl3, he charged at Mewthree but got nothing but a battering, Swordmaster64 locked the server after eagl3 disconnected. Swordmaster64 came to Mewthree with a cheap shot after that, it sent him flying but Mewthree got back on the stage. "Hey!" Mewthree shouted. And beat up Swordmaster64 with some A moves, and a shadow ball as well. Swordmaster64 just exhaled hard. He then attacked but Mewthree was angry from that cheap shot, so he made him seem like a blue rank. Eventually Swordmaster64 snapped back into shape, and was ready to counter the other moves, he then charged up a B, Mewthree teleported behind him and grabbed him, then he sent him off the stage, no one really was good enough to beat him, especially when he's angry. GAME!

"Good Game, I just got a little cocky, and sorry about that cheap shot, wasn't really a fair hit." Said Swordmaster64.  
"Don't worry, your quite good at the game. How did you get Roy as a character?" Mewthree asked.  
"I was the first one to beta test the new fire emblem. So I got the character Roy, as with this other guy who got Marth who was also in the beta test, although I heard he got banned. I am unsure why."  
"Good to know, I wonder how Eagl3 got Falco..." Mewthree pondered  
"Probably comes from a really rich family. Although it was a waste of money," Swordmaster64 laughed. Mewthree laughed as well.  
"Can I add you to my friends list?" Swordmaster64 asked. Mewthree agreed, they were now friends, and free to battle at anytime. "I have got to go now, sorry," said Swordmaster64 looking disappointed.  


"Don't Worry about it, hey I just remembered, there's a tournament coming soon, want to sign up?"  
"Sure" Swordmaster64 said and disconnected.


End file.
